What happens when they discover FANFICTION!
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: This is what happens when Hermione discovers fanfiction on her parents computer, and tells her friends about it...Now, everyone from the golden Trio, to the Mauraders, to Lily, and to Malfoy all have their own twosence to add! Rated for safety, Read and
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! **

**Now I know many people have done this…but I had to do one myself…THOUGHTS ON FANFICTION! This will be on all the characters thoughts…at least all the ones that I like/believe important/are funny…and also ones that I could bring back to life…(SIRIUS…I LOVE him) So I hope you enjoy! And if you don't like this one…please check out my one-shot "Licking His Lips" and its sequel "Twinkling Eyes and Cheshire Grins" I've been told that they are good! Also check out my profile for my other stories!**

**Thank-you for reading…Enjoy!**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-that's me

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

During the final battle, Harry and Voldemort's wands connected and created another Priori Incantatem, and when Harry killed Voldemort, all of his previous victims returned to the realms of the living. Cedric Diggory, Lily and James Potter, everyone else, they all returned, thirsting for the knowledge of the years they missed out on.

Overjoyed, Harry told his parents of all that had happened, with help of course from Hermione, Ron, and even Ginny. When they finished telling them about their first two years at Hogwarts, Hermione got an idea.

"We should write a book!"

"What?" Everyone in the room chorused together turning to the young witch. Lily's eyes brightened and she joined Hermione.

"Hermione's right, you lot should write a book, or a few books perhaps, one for each year at Hogwarts. It would be make a great sort of, biography on Harry Potter…the boy-who-lived-**twice!** I think people would love to read them."

"And it would all be true, coming from Harry Potter and his best friends themselves, at least we wouldn't put any made up junk like someone like that Skeeter women would! And we can publish them in the muggle world too! Muggle children would love a story about magic, it would be great fiction!" Both women looked at the rest of the room expectantly.

"I dunno Hermione, mom…I don't want any more publicity then I've got thanks."

"Are you sure your James' son?" Remus asked, recievinga punch from his friend.

"Come on Harry! I think it would be a great idea!" Ron added.

"We could like, use a pensive so we don't leave anything out!" Hermione added bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet from all the excitement. "Please!"

"You've really put a lot of thought into this haven't you Hermione?"

"Yep"

"Well…I dunno…who would write it?"

"Hermione." Ron said jabbing his thumb in her direction.

"Thanks for volunteering me Ron." She said sarcastically. "Of course I would write it Harry."

"And if you use a pensive I could always help." Lily added, eager to learn more about her son's life.

"I'll help too," Ginny cut in. "I think it's a great idea." The whole table turned to Harry with smiles. They knew that since Ginny liked the idea Harry would too.

"Well…I suppose…"

"Oh Harry that's great!" Hermione cut in before he could change is mind, she winked at Ginny. "I'll get started right away…" she trailed off as she dashed up the stairs, Ginny right behind her. Lily and Tonks followed slower behind them.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize that they need Harry in order to write a story about him?" James asked. A few minutes later the table erupted into laughter when they heard.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET UP HERE NOW!" As Harry rose Ron got up too.

"Smartest witch of her age yea right!"

* * *

After a couple days the girls were finished books one and two. They got them published right away in both the wizarding and muggle world. As they continued, they also took on a few more tasks. One of which was rescuing Sirius.

As soon as Remus and Harry told the news to James about Sirius they decided they needed to get him back somehow…they had to try. So together, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Tonks, James, Lily and Ginny were able to put their heads together and rescue Sirius from behind the veil. They snuck in one day to the department of mysteries and found their way to the veil. When he was rescued they apparated home (12 Grimauld place is where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had stayed during and after the war.) and filled him in on how Harry had killed Voldemort and saved not only the wizarding world, but also his parents and other victims of Voldemort.

Sirius wasted no time in reading all of the books Hermione and the others came up with, that is of course after him, James, and Lily had a true welcome home party for all of them!

Still hunting down the few death eaters that escaped, the Malfoy's included, production of the books was delayed slightly after the sixth one was published. Now, a year after the sixth book, and 5 years after they first began publishing, (They published the first two at the same time.) Hermione has discovered fanfiction on her parents computer, and some of the stories she finds shocks her, as well as her friends after she shows it to them. This is the story of what each character has to say about their discoveries on fanfction, some are happy, some are outraged, and some can't believe what they found by chance. Here's what they have to say…


	2. Hermione's Thoughts

**OK PEOPLE! CHAPTER 1! YAY! Technically it's chapter 2…but the first one was a prolongue….so this is Chapter 1! CONFUSED? This is mainly in Hermione's point of view…and there will be more points of views coming shortly…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot…If I mentioned your story in here…it probably means that I like it…I only remember stuff I like.. REMEMBER…this is what the characters say!**

**If any of this writing confuses you let me know…do you think in the next chapter I should put the name of who's speaking beside each line?**

**If I insult any one, or anyones stories/favourite ships etc. Im sorry, I LOVE Ron/Hermione, and check out my bio for all the fics I love to read…most of the pairings I add in here I've read and I love them! I love most hp stores…this is just what the characters would say…so again I'm sorry if I insult you….heck I've written some of the stores that are mentioned in this fic! And I love Sirius/Hermione stories as you can probly tell when you finish.**

**IMPORTANT: **

Normal writing is Hermione

_Italics writing is Ron _

_**Bold writing is Harry**_

**Bold and Underlined writing is Sirius**

**O…if there are different people talking at the same time the lines will be together… for example…this is Harry and Ron talking at the same time…**

_HERMIONE  
_**HERMIONE**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ahem…Hello dear, um, FANFICTION readers! My name is Hermione Jane Granger, and I have…shall you say…a BONE to pick with you.

**What are you doing Hermione?**

_Yea…what's this?_

This is a computer Ronald, remember I showed it to you before…and as to what I'm doing, I'm writing…er…typing a letter to all those people who read and write FANFICTION!

**You mean all those made up stories about US! I mean people come ON…I'm HARRY POTTER…and I would NEVER EVER MARRY DRACO MALFOY! I'm NOT GAY, and I would never marry Pansy the pug Parkinson either! **

_Harry…Wasn't Pansy the pug Parkinson a nickname they gave Pansy on FANFICTION?_

**Yes…I think it's the only GOOD thing these people have actually written!**

AHEM! If you don't mind, I was in the middle of something.

_HEY HARRY LOOK! Everything we've said…and ARE saying is on the screen thingy! Wicked! Muggles DO have some cool inventions! All we have to do is talk and everything we say comes up on there._

**I don't remember computers doing that…Hermione?**

Ok, Ok! So I put a small quickquotes spell on the keyboard so all I had to do was talk…it really is MUCH easier you know!

**Sort of like what that Skeeter woman did in fourth year? **

Of course NOT! I used one that only says what we say aloud. Not what we think!

_THAT'S how Skeeter wrote those articles…the pen wrote what ever she was thinking!_

Yes Ronald, sigh now if you two don't mind! I really do want to get back to this!

**Oh yes of course Hermy! Don't let us stop you!**

DON'T call me HERMY!

_Whatever you say Madame Horney Toad Weasel!_

RON! What a RIDICULOUS name!

**Actually I think it's a fantastic name quite funny really!**

Now what do YOU want SIRIUS!

**Just here to see what all the commotion is about! **

ARGH! You people are…ARGH never mind. If you are going to stand there PLEASE be quiet! This is weird enough as it is…

**Ok Hermy!**

_Righto Flobberworm! _

_**Whatever you say Madame Horny Toad Weasel!**_

See what you people started with those STUPID nicknames! ARGH! THIS is why I don't like fan fiction…you people out there took a perfectly good piece of literature and turned it into…THIS! huff Lets see now…what "pairings" and "ships" can I name?

**Hermione how come when you do quotation marks with your fingers the computer puts them on the screen?**

Because I fixed it to do that!

**Why?**

Because if not I would have to insert quotation marks before and after I say anything that I want quotation marks on.

**Why?**

Because I want the readers to know what I'm emphasizing.

**Why?**

Because I'm MAD and I want them to know.

**Why?**

BECAUSE!

**Why?**

Be- SIRIUS!

**Hahaha snort chuckle snort hee haa haa**  
_Faa haa haa ha ha HA! AH ha ha…_

HARRY RON stop laughing!

_Hey why did it write that! Is that really what I sound like when I laugh?_

**HEY I DIDN'T SNORT!**

**Yes you did mate! I heard you.**

BOYS! PLEASE! I would like to get this done TODAY! Now where was I…?

"**Pairings" and "Ships"**

Right…Now, Let's see…where to begin…Here's a good one…Me and MALFOY!

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

Exactly! I would NEVER EVER EVER marry that FERRET! He is a disgusting, immature, snobby, reckless, hateful, foul, perverted, rich, ba…ad. Tempered. Little. Runt…

**I know what you were going to say…you were going to say Bas…**

SIRIUS! This is an international sight for many different age groups…don't you DARE swear! Now…where was I…AGAIN! Me and Malfoy…NEVER gonna happen…I do have SOME pride you know…

_Not much. I mean remember the time you got caught in… _

_RON!_

_Sorry!_

Anyways…even if a marriage law was passed, which it NEVER will be…but if it was and I was some how FORCED to marry Malfoy…I would NOT go willingly…they would have to stun me or something first, and believe me…I WOULD put up the HUGEST fight I can! And if they stunned me and married me to malfoy…once we were married…I would hang myself! huff

**Hermione…don't be that rash…**

**Yea you know we would hang my dear old cousin first.**

_You would go through the trouble of hanging him? I would just burry him alive…or kill him with my bare hands…stupid ferret!_

You guys would do that for me?

**Yea**

**Sure…you're Harry's best friend.**

_You think I wouldn't? A Malfoy even getting close to you…I would have to wring their puny little Fu-_

Ronald…

_Fudging neck! Hee hee_

I'm flattered guys! Thank you…now, I also want to point out that if I somehow managed to go back in time, must I remind you that all the time-turners at the ministry of magic were destroyed? But if they were somehow fixed, I would not be 'doing it' with any of the marauders, and ESPECIALLY not SNAPE!

**Ewww, Snivellus! Wait, define 'doing it' with the Marauders.**

Apparently these people think that I am some sort of sleez bag that would hop from one marauder to the next, including Wormtail, and then hop on over to Snapes bed once I got bored! EW!

**They had you paired up with my father? **

Yes, and to think-

**James loved Lily for...well... since he was eleven I think, he wouldn't just "do" anyone!**

I know, that's why-

_WORMTAIL! As in the murderer who pretended to be my pet rat for almost 13 years?_

YES! Now stop interupting. Seriously people, I know what Wormtail did remember, so I'm not going to go back into the past and sleep with him! Like, don't you read? Honestly! Therefore, since I wouldn't fall in love with any of them, I would not want to stay in the past to be with them! That could disrupt the whole timeline! And as for the present time, I would not be with Snape now either! He is a slimy, murderous, git who looks like he hasn't taken a bath in at least ten years, and is as crude as they get.

**HERE HERE!**

**You said it!**

So all these stories of me becoming his "apprentice" and falling madly in love with him is compelty false…I mean, come to think of it, have you ever even SEEN an APPRENTICE in Hogwarts? They don't have student teachers! They don't have apprentices, and I would NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH SNAPE!

**I think she's turning purple.**

**I don't blame her.**

_Who else could they think to pair you up with? I mean that's low._

You know I've also been paired up with each one of the Weasley boys? Sometimes in the SAME fic.

_WHAT?_

I mean, do you think Molly would be ok with me dating all of her boys, and do you think that brothers would do that to eachother!

_Wait even me?_

Yep. Which is why I'm going to make this clear, yes Ron and I may have flirt in the past, but we've tried it out, and it didn't work between us. It was too awkward…he's like my brother, as are all the other Weasley boys.

**And me.**

Yes and Harry…Besides, Bill is married to Fleur, and Charlie has a girlfriend in Romania. He doesn't lick his lips, so therefore I would never need to do it for him.

_Ew, not a picture I need thank-you very much_

Percy…

**Ew.**

What he said! Percy didn't believe Dumbledore…who is DEAD must I remind you…SNAPE killed him! Remember that, so stop bringing him back to life in the Fics unless you can completely explain how it is he came back to life! Anyways, Percy is just weird.

_He's going out with Penelope anyways…I think._

Fred and George both have girlfriends, and they're not my type anyways, as I'm not theirs either. Remember I've told Mrs. Weasley many things that they've done, and they hate me for it.

_Well I wouldn't say hate._

And although they're trying to get me to join Weasley Wizard Weazes, it is only so that I can help them invent more products! We are complete opposites, and they are annoying as heck!

**Now that's not nice.**

So, therefore, I would not be sleeping with any of the Weasley boys, as they are all like brothers to me, as well as the reasons I have just mentioned. Oh, and I don't know why I even need to point this out, but I will… I am NOT gay…nor will I ever BE gay!

**Neither would I! Which is why you pairing me with Draco Mal…**

HARRY! Get your own story! Therefore, since I am NOT gay, I would NEVER SHAG Ginny…or Luna…or BOTH!

**Now there's a picture. OW! What was that for HERMY! OW!**

DON'T even THINK it, and DON'T call me HERMY!

**Ok, ok…jeez…you don't have to hit me.**

_Ok…which perv said my little baby sister was gay? She is NOT gay!_

**I can second that.**

_What the heck is THAT supposed to mean Harry! You two haven't done anything have you?_

**N-No…of course not!**

**Harry, why are you blushing?**

**I'm not BLUSH-ING Sirius.**

_YES YOU ARE! EW! YOU'VE SHAGGED my BABY SISTER!_

**I never said that!**

_Did you!_

HARRY RON will you PLEASE go argue somewhere else!

_FINE! Harry get your arse out here!_

**I don't think…**

_NOW!_

Oh and Harry…don't lie!

**Ka ha ha…he's gonna get you for that one.**

(Arguing heard in the distance, not able to recognize exact words…something about git, moron, bloody, hate, standing, stick, and manly)

Sigh

**sigh **

sigh, did you know Sirius that they actually have a whole section for us on Fanficition?

**Really?**

Yep, Sirmione, apparently, we've done it in closets, Grimauld Place, the secret passage way leading to honeydukes, the 'forest behind the burrow' which doesn't exists people! The room of Requirements, some cottage you bought, on the floor in some random hallway, and in Dumbledors office.

**Really?**

We've also done a fair bit of three ways with Lupin.

**Ew…ew….ew…Moony, and I are NOT gay!**

Yep, and he's happily with Tonks, who wouldn't dream of cheating on him or dumping him! OH, we've also done it with you wearing a frilly pink apron.

****

Ha ha ha…it was actually quite funny, they described us as a couple of rabbits.

**So my reputation follows me even on Fanfiction eh? Let me see some of these stories. And is that a picture of us?**

Yep…they've come up with Sirmione pictures, some are quite funny actually!

**Mhmm…huh, look at this story.**

'Sirius gave a naughty grin as his lips crashed down onto hers. He ran his tongue across her lip seeking entry and she opened her lips mewling in delight as their tongues battled for dominance. They were so involved in each other they didn't hear the roaring of the flames signifying a floo arrival.' Birthday Surprise, by Legessa…hmm, the things some people come up with. Oh my gosh! Look at this one!

**Huh, I never thought of that. Do you want to try that one out?**

SIRIUS!

**What, Harry and Ron are too busy arguing! We've got nothing else to do, come on.**

sigh... ... ... ... ... Oh heck, why not, do you have a pink apron?

**I might.**

Oh crud my letter…Um, how do you delete what we just said, I don't need the authors out their getting an ideas.

**Come on Hermione…**

Hee hee hee, um, ok, don't get any ideas from anything said between me and Sirius, in fact, oh, just, nevermind. Remember what I said about everything else, and I don't have any nicknames so stop making them!

**I like the nickname 'Mione. **

Ok, Mione is okay, but no other ones. Oh, you know what Sirius. I can post this later, and then I'll find a way to delete some of the stuff we said. HA! Beat that!

**Ok, ok, ok, delete it later, right now I want to try out…**

Oh my god, ha ha ha, ok lets go. This is Hermione Granger, and I'll talk to you later.

…

_I can't BELIEVE you slept with my sister. Where are you two going? Hermione? Sirius? Where…oh never mind! huff _

**I didn't... ok I did but she wasn't complaining just please don't tell your brothers, I would like to live you know.**

_HUFF Hey Harry, Hermione forgot to post this thing she wrote._

**Here I can do it, just move over.**

_I wonder what she talked about when we were gone?_

**Oh well, we can read it after. Here, I just have to go here, and cick this, and then, voila!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, well that's it! I hope you all liked it…I liked writing it, next chapter should be up soon, who do you all want to see next? **

**If you want to know what Harry and Ron were saying leave a review!**

**Remember to please let me know how I should do the dialogue, this is my first dialogue fic, so I don't know if its confusing, should I just say the characters name before each line? Let me know!**

**Again if I insulted anyone Im sorry, I like all the stories I mentioned above, in fact the one I mentioned with Charlie is mine…lol…so yea, if I insulted your story Iom sorry.**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers!**

**The Gypsy-Pirate Queen Teetering on the Brink of Insanity Past the Point**

**of No Return Man Life Sucks : Nice name….glad you liked it!**

**SiriusBlackTheMarauder : I like your name too…I Love Sirius…anyways…I'm glad my title and summary worked…I'm not very good at summaries.**

**Siobhan-Slytherin-Lady : Wow….a lot of nice names here… Thanks for the compliment…I hope you like the next couple chapters…but I had to explain SOMEHOW how the characters all know about fanfiction…and I HAD to bring SIRIUS back!**

**prv226 : I'm glad you liked it…:D**

**ChipEnchanted : I hope you like it!**

**Happygirl: I'm writing more don't worry!**

**Sam's Firefly : I hope its funny!**

**IceAngel89 : Yes ma'am!**

**Katie : Good idea! Thanks!**

**Jevanminx : I hope you like it!**

**Mistress of Craziness : Yea I haven't seen many with, no, any with the characters writing the books, so I figured that would be a new way to do it.**

**robster639 : Thank you!**

**Who do you all want to see next? Which character, we have Lily, James, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, and I want to do the Twins too. **


	3. Hermione replys to her reviews

**Woo hoo...two chapters in two days!**

**Ok Hey people…sorry, this is just a random thought I had. I'm going to post 'reviews' to the characters reactions after each of there chapters…so when you rewad a characters reaction from now on, if you want you can leave a review directed to them! It will help me out too, its hard to come up with a bunch of different reviews. So this is kind of related to chapter one…Let me know who's reaction you want to see next!**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews to Hermiones Thoughts.**

Hullo Hermione! I can't believe I'm writing a review to you! Is it really you? I absolutely LOVE you! I understand completely why you are so mad…you and Snape? And Malfoy? They are all so evil! Its horrible! I really thought you and Ron were going top make it? That's too bad. But it sounds like Sirius and you get along just fine:D I still think that you and one of the twins would be good together, but if they already have girlfriends then I suppose you and Sirius are ok together, he IS cute! Who are the twins dateing? Can you tell me? Please!  
Luv u! –Weasleytwins4eva

Dear Weasleytwins4eva

Yes it is I. I'm flattered that you love me so much. It really is amazing to know I have such fans. And I'm also glad you see what is so horrible with people pairing me up with Snape and Malfoy. There is nothing between Sirius and I, we umm, I think the computer must have added something that we hadn't said? Um, so yes, nothing between us. Ha ha. I'm sorry, but I really don't think I can tell you who the twins are dating, it is there business after all. Sorry.

-I love you too, Sincerely Hermione Granger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like OMG….is this really Hermione? Hermione Granger? Like THE Hermione Granger? Like omg…Y R U like, so boreing? All you do is like, reed stuff, and its like, boreing. Like seriously U need make-up…badly. And a hairbrush…ever heard of like, a Straightener? U must be rich now right? So like, we can be friends, and I can like, take U 2 the mall, its like this place where they sell clothing and make-up and theres always really cute guys there. And we can like buy stuff, and I'll give U like, a make over. OMG, sounds like fun right? xoxoPrincess Beauty Goddess!xoxo

Dear Princess Beauty Goddess.

Ok, for starters, your grammar is horrible. But since this is the computer I will ignore it, for now. Also, you insulted me in the first half of the letter…then in the second half you wanted to be my friend? Do you have a brain problem? Just curious. This is a review column; you are supposed to say what you think about what I wrote. Which, you didn't do at all. By the way, I know what a mall is, I'm muggle born remember? I'm actually surprised you even know what a book is?

-Sincerely Hermione Granger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great story! I can't believe there were so many things wrong with what people are writing on here! I'm glad you pointed it out though! I'll make sure to recommend it to many people who write fics about you!  
Rebecca!

Dear Rebecca

Thank you! Please recommend it to a lot of people, I don't mind finding stories about me, as long as they are accurate! Thanks again!

Love Hermione

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha, I loved the ending. Hm...you and Sirius Oh! And you forgot to mention that you are sometimes gay with Fleur, Cho and Pansy. Lol! But yes, just curious, what's Harry's reaction to him and Voldie. :) Oh, is Fred and George going to show up? Just wondering... I like them. Lol! OH! And whats Ron's reactions? - it would be funny to see how he reacts to him paired off with Malfoy or his sister. Lol! Anyway, This was so funny! Haha, pink frilly aporns? Wtf?  
-Mistress of Craziness

Dear Mistress of Craziness

The ending is fake…I was supposed to delete it but I think Harry and Ron posted it so please ignore it…ha ha, yes. Ignore. Please? Pretty please? I didn't know I was in stories with Cho? What is wrong with people, honestly do you not read, Cho does not like me. She thinks Harry was cheating on her or something with me. Remember how he kept bringing me up while he was on dates with her? Harry's reaction to him and Voldemort…guess what it would be. We all try not to let him find those fics. He would freak out! Fred and George are visiting next week I think, so they might get a glance at this…I don't know what you mean by show up though. I'll pass the message on that they have fans though. Do you really think it's safe to see Ron's reaction to him and his sister? He freaked out when he found out about Harry and Ginny…umm…you know. When Ron found a story about him and Ginny it took a week to calm Ginny down, and about two weeks to calm Ron down. Pink Frilly Aprons was in a story I found once called Love Is In The Air…it was about me and Sirius, weird…ha ha, sigh. Thanks for the review!

Love Hermione!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Mudblood, guess who! That was a stupid thing to write although I agree on one particular part, but seriously, who would want to write about you? Heck, who would want to be with you even? I think Wormtail would have more class then to sleep with the likes of you! Guess who this is by the way, you don't deserve me writing to you even!

-On the Run

On the Run – If this is you Malfoy I swear you better watch your back! We will find you! Your pitiful insults don't bother me, I'm actually flattered you took the time out of your running to look up stories about me, and written by me! Thank you! You don't deserve me writing to you either but by the time you finish reading this reply to your review, Harry has probably tracked you down, watch out behind you!

Your downfall-Hermione

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! You and Sirius are making out! That's so funny! Woo hoo! - Sam's Firefly

Sam's Firefly…We are NOT making out! We were um, talking, yes!... Talking! Ha ha… umm, yes, so please don't get too umm, excited. gotta go –Hermione

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Miss Granger.

As much as I agree that you and I would never be together, and find it ridiculous that so many people believe Hogwarts has an apprentice program, I would like to point out a few things. Believe it or not I do bathe regularly. I also believe that it was Dumbledors time to go, I made an unbreakable vow and I was not going to risk breaking it for that old bat! Now, you always thought that you were so smart while at school; do you really think it is wise to insult me? Tell dear old Black that he is sick, preying on girls' young enough to be his daughter.

Sincerely, Professor S. Snape

Dear SNAPE

You are NOT a professor anymore so quit signing your name as if you were. I stand by everything I said about you. And if by regular you mean once every two years, I still have trouble believeing it. As for you killing Dumbledoe, how could you! We TRUSTED YOU! You stabbed us all in the back! And if you are threatening me, you best watch your back. Harry, Ron, Sirius, and all my other friends are here to watch my back, as I'm here to watch theirs. Tell me; are you and Draco Malfoy still together? Sirius would like me to tell _Snivellus_ to mind his own business and to get a life because he is a backstabbing moron who didn't deserve to graduate, let alone become a professor.

Drop dead, Hermione Granger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Hermione! I'm so glad I'm talking to you! I loved your, um, story…but I was wondering could you pass my story onto the Marauders? It's called ' The Marauders Go To Disneyland ' and I think they might…like it! Thank you!

Sincerely – IceAngel89

Dear IceAngel89

I'm glad that you liked what I wrote, I hope you and your friends take notice of what I say in it…minus the last little bit with Sirius, that really wasn't suppsed to be posted. But anyways, I'll pass your story on to the Marauders, no problem. It sounds good! Dangerous, but good. They don't by any chace destroy the place do they? I hope not.

Sincerely, Hermione Granger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dear hermione! did you really right this? are you the real hermione granger? i hope so. its too bad what everyone writes about you! sorry to hear it. so can you tell me how you harry and ron find all the horcruxes? and how did harry destroy voldemort? was it hard? please right back to my review!

-H P Fan

Dear H P Fan.

You really should use capitals at the beginning of your sentences, as well as on names. I'm glad that you agree with me on the fact that people really write weird storys. If I told you what happens in the final book, I would have to kill you. Justkidding, its just a bit of humour…honest. I CAN tell a joke people! Anyways, I don't want to ruin anything so I'm not going to tell you, the seventh book will be published, don't worry!

-Hermione Granger, the one and only!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG HERMIONE! YOU LUCKY DOG! YOU GOT TO MAKE OUT WITH SIRIUS BLACK! EEEEEHHHH! I WISH I WAS YOU! He is SOOOO HOT! I absolutely LOVE HIM! Can you tell him that? EEH! I CRIED SO MUCH WHEN HE DIED! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for bringing him back! EEEHH! I LOVE YOU FOR THAT!

Your new number one fan – Mrs. Sirius Black!

Dear um, Mrs. Sirius Black.

I um, am glad you are happy that I HELPED bring Sirius back, but it wasn't all my doing thank you. I would also like to point out that no matter what the last bit of my letter/story said, I DID NOT make out with Sirius Black….so please don't say anything. Especially to Harry…or Ron…PLEASE? They might get upset and THINK its true...even though its not...nope, not true, not at all... Ahem, Sirius would like me to ask you where you live. He finds it freaky that you are signing your name as Mrs. Sirius Black and would like to send you a restraining order.

Thanks for reviewing. Hermione Granger

P.S. it is good..:P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry Hermione that what I may have written offended you! I'll delete my storys now and only post ones that are true! So sorry! – RabidHarryPotterFan

Dear RabidHarryPotterFan

Thank you. I'm glad my message got across to some people. I forgive you.

Love Hermione

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione. I think stories about you and Snape are fantastic! I love em! Have you read any about you and Voldie…or Tom Riddle? So fun! Hee hee…

Love: Hermione Snape!

Dear…reviewer…

I can't even write out your name it creeps me out so much. You creep me out too…all those stories are sick! I was going to complain about the ones with me and Riddle…but I got a little, um…side tracked…I got to go.

Shuddering…Hermione GRANGER!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reply to Review Reply!**

Hermione

No they haven't destroyed it, yet, anyways. I am still writing it but not sure if i want to continue seeing as people have sent me hate mail stating I am not good at writing the humorous aspects of Sirius, James, and Remus. I do hope that you, as well as the rest of the gang, read my story and tell me what you think. Thanks.

Sincerely IceAngel89

P.S I actually do think that you and Charlie Weasley make a cute couple (andbefore you bite my head off, which I know you will so calm down and let mefinish before you say or rather type anything back ok?) even though you guysare, I think, 8 years apart because you both are intellegent and if I am not mistaken he made Head boy and I know you made Head Girl so that is my explaination. Oh and in someway I also think you and Draco (yes I said Draco, you heard me correctly) do make a cute couple because I know you could get through to him and make him a nicer and more respectful person towards others especially Harry. I really like to see those to as friends and even Snape as like a fatherly figure towards Harry. For instance 'The Painful Guardianship" is a good example on how those two can help each other. Anyways long review so don't get too angry with me. )

Dear IceAngel89

You are the first person to reply to a reply to a review! That is so nice of you, in a way. I'm glad to hear that the marauders haven't destroyed Disneyland yet in your story…my parents took me there once when I was younger…yes ALL the way to AMERICA people, you know we can travel to America! Anyways, I'm sure your story is great, and people who can't appreciate it are crummy people anyways. Don't give up. Is it your first attempt at a fic? Sirius said he enjoyed it anyways…James still refuses to talk to Remus, but I think Lily is still explaining some things to him about FanFiction. I think its funny. I never really thought about Charlie that way…and I suppose if he didn't have a girlfriend, I might actually consider it. But he has a girlfriend, and he's Rons brother…like a brother to me in a way…least brother like out of the Weasley boys, I mean…I hardly know him. I'm glad that you think I could get through to Draco, but trust me when I say this…NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! And him and Harry will never be friends…it would be nice to have him on our side because believe it or not he does have SOME brains, but hes too evil! I think the closest "fatherly figure" Snape would get to Harry would be when he tried to protect him that one time in forst year. And that was only because he owed James his life…But Snape sees Harry as a young James double…so yea…plus I think Harry would rather kill the great Git! Anyways. Thank you for reply to my reply to your review so fast:D

Sincerely Hermione!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ew Hermione.

You forgot to point out in your little story that you are also a boyfriend stealer. You STOLE Ron from me…my Won Won…you forced him to cheat on me with you! I hate you. Personally I think you should be with Malfoy. He's evil enough for you, plus he might cheat on you so you know how it feels! I wouldn't put it past you to sleep with all the marauders…or all the Weasley boys. Who cares if Charlie, Fre, George and Percy have girlfriends. Ron had a girlfriend! ME! You….you…BOYFRIEND STEALER!

-Lavander

Dear Lavander

How many times do Ron and I both have to tell you? He DID NOT cheat on you with me. We were up in the Dormitory with Harry. He put on his invisibility cloak so when we all came downstairs you could only see Ron and I. It doesn't matter though because you were starting to annoy Ron and he wanted to break it off with you anyways. Look, your pretty, and sometimes brave, I'm sure you could find another boyfriend…try asking the giant squid…or one of the creatures from the Forbidden Forest. :D

Glad to hear from you again…not... Hermione

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you all think? Who should I do next…? Let me know! And check out my other stories located on me homepage! **

**Now click the little button at the bottom of this page that says "Go" and leave a review! Thanks to all these AWESOME people who did that already!**

**IceAngel89 : I think I will use your story…lol**

**Miloslava : Thanks for the review…I think :S**

**Asterisk Truly : Thanks…I tried to make it funny**

**Mistress of Craziness : The Frilly Pink apron was from a story I read a while back, it was cute, I could always do a Snapes point of view if you want! I didn't even know that there were Cho/Hermione stories going around out there…huh? Of course Fred and George are going to have their own section, what kind of a complaint fic would it be without the mischievous duo:P**

**Iaveina : Glad you liked it so much:D**

**Sam's Firefly : I never said they were….:P**

**jayne-ron-leo : Glad you liked the ending:D**


	4. FredGeorge W

**Ok Hey everyone! Now I know a few of you wanted Harry and Sirius…they each had three suggestions, but the Twins got 4…so I'm gonna do them first. And then next chapter, let me know if you want either Harry or Sirius…actually there were a few Ron's too….So…who's next? Harry, Sirius, or Ron! PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Oh…and after this chapter, leave a review for Fred and George!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…But plot.**

**IMPORTANT**

Normal writing is Fred  
**Bold writing is George**  
_Italics writing is Ron __  
_**Bold and Underline is BOTH Fred AND George**

**-Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HEY EVERYONE!**

Gred and Forge here! 

**Or, you people on FANFICTION**

Might know us better as… 

**Fred/George W.**

That's right! We don't even get to be individuals!

**Just because we're twins, doesn't mean we are the-**

**SAME PERSON!**

I am me, not he or we.

**As I am me not he, thee, or we.**

I wouldn't mind being THEE…it sounds important.

**But Fred…according to FANFICTION…you are a nobody…you are me…and I am you…And I am I and you are you too!**

_WHAT?_

RONEIKINS! How good…

**To have you-**

**Drop by!**

_Have me drop by…I live here! You two came to visit me!_

**Actually…**

I came to see Harry and Gin…

**WE…WE…in FANFICTION, there is no I when the Twins are involved…**

and WE also want to see Sirius and James well we're here…they might have a few good ideas for new jokes.

_Right…? What kind of jokes?_

Oh dear Ronniekins…awe we comfoosing yoow?

_NO! It's just...you arent going to try and test your products out on me are...You know what...NEVERMIND!_

**Pow Ronniekins…his big bad bwothers awe scawing him.**

_ARE NOT! _

**ARE TOO!**

_ARE NOT!_

**ARE TOO!**

_Are not…huff! … … … …Fred? George? Where did you guys-_

**BOO!**

_AHHH! BLOODY HELL! Don't do THAT!_

Scare ya?

_NO!_

**Liar.**

No need to pout Ronnie! Did we hurt your feelings?

**I'm sure dear old mum wouldn't want -**

Her little Ronniekins to pout.

**Want mommy to kiss you better?**

Or perhaps Hermione?

_WHAT? Hermione and I are JUST FRIENDS! And you two know that!_

Oh right I forgot…It was her and SIRIUS that I hear are hitting it off pretty good, not you…my bad.

_Her and…SIRIUS? As in Harry's godfather who's old enough to be her FATHER!_

**What other Sirius do you know?**

Ooh ooh ooh… We can get Ginny to kiss Ron better…

_WHAT! She's my SISTER you GIT! _

Yes but in FANFICTION…

**You and her get paired up as a couple quite a few times.**

_EW! That's just GROSS! That's…that's…_

**Insece?**

Dirty?

**Disgusting?**

Atrocious?

**Foul?**

Horrid?

**Nasty?**

Nauseating?

**Offensive?**

Repulsive?

**Revolting? **

Sickening?

**Vile?**

_I think I'm gonna be sick!_

I'll take that as sickening.

**Or repulsive…Hey at least Gin wouldn't have to change her last name...**

_Oh GOD I'm gonna hurl…I gotta get out of here…_

And there he goes…

**RUN RON RUN!**

I hope he makes it to the bathroom.

**So do I…**

Maybe we shouldn't have reminded him about the Ginny/Ron fics…

**No I don't think so…**

**… … MEH!**

You know we've been paired up with Ginny before too…we've had three ways between Ginny, and us.

**Ew…wait…would it be considered a three way? Or a two-way? You know…considering that we become Fred/George W.? **

I never thought of it that way…Hmm?

**Hey…How come Fred's name comes first? Why can't it be George/Fred W. What if someone out there is hopelessly obsessed with me…and they go to look up George Weasley and find…none!**

They turn to the hotter twin…and find... none…HEY!

**Then they go…hm…I wonder who Fred/George W. is?...**

I've never heard of him?

**Then we lose all our fans!**

I hate fanfiction.

**Yea… but some stories aren't bad…like…me and Katie…hee hee…**

Wink wink…nudge nudge…waggle waggle…

**Waggle waggle?**

Yea…you know like eyebrows…Waggling eyebrows…?

**Ri-ght**

I mean…guess who he's goin out with!

**OH! Well HEY…if you told who I'm going out with I can tell who your going out with!**

FINE!

**OLIVER WOOD!**

WHAT!

**KIDDING…kidding…hee hee hee…Although you are in some fics…it's actually quite funny to read…**

(…)

**FINE…He's going out with this muggle girl who lives near Diagon Alley…HAPPY?**

Yes.

**Good.**

I can't believe you people put us with Wood…ew…

**They also have us with some good ones…Katie, Angelina…you two did go out a few times…Alicia, EW PARKINSON?**

Eww…eww…ewww…

**Gross…and ewww…LESTRANG! And dare I say it…a three way with Hermione and us?**

Hermione? Huh…never thought about that.

**Yea…what's this…ewww…TWINCEST! YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!**

You know I would never think of you in that way right Forge?

**Yep…and you know I would never think of you like that right Gred?**

I sure as heck hope not…

**You people have WAY TOO MUCH time on your hands!**

You have enough time to write stories about us…but not enough time to give George and I our own names!

**You know we really don't mind if you use us in your stories…**

And some of the inventions you come up with give us some good ideas…

**Just keep it real people.**

Fred and I are NOT gay, so we would never do THAT with a guy.

**We would never commit TWINCEST…although**

When we were younger…

**Our mother used to give us a bath…**

In the same tub…

**At the same time!**

But besides that…

**No TWICEST…**

Or incest with any of our other brothers…

**Or Ginny…**

I am NOT going out with Verity…or anyone else who works for us!

**I am only going out with Katie! Not Katie AND ANGELINA…**

And I can assure you neither of us are going out with ANY SLYTHERIN PRICK!

**Or teacher…ESPECIALLY not SNAPE! EW…**

So please people…If you choose to write a story about Fred/George W.

**Or George/Fred W.**

Please…stick to the true stuff…

**You know what…just stick to the girls and we'll be happy…**

We are also starting a petition…

**We want our own names on FANFICTION!**

So feel free to sign below…

**PETITION TO REPLACE Fred/George W. **

**We would like to replace Fred/George W. with TWO separate names :**

**Fred Weasley…. AND ….. George Weasley!**

**Please sign below!**

1-Frederick Weasley

**2-George Weasley **

**The rest is up to you! People…leave a review saying you would sign the petition…**

And maybe we'll pay you a visit…

**Now…we have some Marauders to visit…**

Pranks to test…

**Where's Ron?**

And another story to appear in! (Wink Wink)

**And I have a date tonight!**

So this is Gred and Forge…

**Or as you know us…**

**Fred/George W. …. OVER AND OUT!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it people! Chapter 4 I guess…who do you want to see next? Just leave a review…but leave a review for Fred and George for my next Chapter…I need them to reply to reviews too! So if you would like to say something to Fred/George W….now's your chance!**

**Thanks to my AWESOME reviewers:**

**Asterisk Truly : My lips are sealed…Shhhhhhhh**

**jayne-ron-leo : I'm glad you liked the last chapter…I think Lavanders review was cool!**

**killing u with umbrellas: Nice name…please don't hurt me…:P Tanks for the review..glad you liked it!**

**Mistress of Craziness : I'm glad you didn't mind me using you in Hermiones review! I needed ideas, and yours was good, I had to change a few words, but nothing much.**

**goddess of trix : Glad you like it!**

**Snapehermionelover : I'm glad you liked it…Yes, I'm probably going to get Snape to take a stab at your name…we'll see what the outcome is…lol**

**Sam's Firefly : Of course we know what was going on…who doesn't know what REALLY happened between Hermione and Sirius!**

**C K Brook : Sounds good! We'll see what I can do next chapter!**

**Iaveina : Glad it didn't confuse you…I hope you like the next few chapters:D **

**mexicangirl01 : Yea…Charlie could prob get a restraining order against me…But I'm not THAT obsessed with him…actually I think I'm more obsessed with Sirius…meh…. "It's a Small World Afterall" is another story about Disneyland… sounds good…I'll have to check it out!**

**So leave a review to the twins…and let me know who you want next!**


	5. Fred AND George reply to their reviews!

**Sorry it took so long... I've had a lot of work... between school, sports and other stories... But Im back! Go see my other stories though... please!**

**Oh! And I think I'm going to change my name to Mrs. Sirius Black-thats me...**

**IMPORTANT….**

**In the REVIEWS… only the TWINS REPLIES…**

Normal writing is Fred

**Bold writing is George**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Fred AND George or George AND Fred (whichever you prefer).

I love twins and actually have best friends who are identical twins as well. They hate always being grouped together as well. I am ready and willing to sign your petition for fanfiction and hope that we see some action. I think the stories with you two and Hermione are quite funny. I know. I know. Y'all would never do that but it doesn't mean it's not funny to read. I actually like the stories with Katie, Angelina OR Alicia best. Good luck with your store and please try to leave Ron in one piece when you finish testing your products.  
-snapehermionelover

HEY Snapehermionelover

Hee hee hee…you best hope Hermione don't see your name…**you might get an unexpected visitor! **Although you should expect her to come if she sees that name…**so WE WARNED YOU!** We know how your friends feel…it's crummy…**and annoying! **So glad that you will sign our petition…maybe we'll get name rights after all! **The stories with us and Hermione have got to be funny…**We're so different…**Her and us that is…not Gred and I! **No not Forge and I…we're twins! Katie will be happy to hear that you approve of us!** Yea my girl Marcia is still kind of upset…but I assured her I love her and only her…**I'm Sure you did buddy! **WELL, we should be fine at the store…hopefully Verity hasn't destroyed the place:) **I'm sure she didn't! **Drop on in if you're ever in Diagon Alley! **Just make sure Hermione isn't there…**She's been stopping by to make sure we aren't doing anything illegal. **Bless her soul…**Maybe now that she's with Sirius she'll come around. **Well…better go check on Ron…**He HAS been out cold for a while now…**I wonder when the affects will wear off? **Thanks again for signing the petition…**we'll add your name!

Love always - Fred AND George Weasley!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY! I'll sign your petition!  
-killing u with umbrellas

HEY Killing you with umbrellas…thanks for signing…we'll add your name! And your name gives me a great idea for a product…hmmm…best go tell George!

Love always – Fred Weasley:)

Dear Killing u with umbrellas….LOVE the name…a great invention comes to mind. I'm glad you agree with us on our name issue! I'll add your name to the list! Thanks! – George Weasley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys…I would SO sign that petition if it meant that you two would come visit me! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Go Gred and Forge!

-Slytherin's Mudblood

**Dear Slytherin's (muggleborn)**

**How can you call yourself that? My mum would hurt me if I wrote that down…I guess you're proud to be a mugglenborn! Or not proud…confusing actually…hmmm…I bet it was a shocker when Slytherins discovered one of their own was muggleborn! Ha ha ha! I'll add your name to the petition..thank you! We'll have to book a date to come over…we're kind of busy….We'll come up with a date though, don't worry!**

**Love you too…(although not as much as My Marcia ;) Gred**

Dear Slytherin's Mudblood…:( Don't tell my mum I wrote that! That must have ticked the Slytherins off…hmm…Well…I'm glad you want to sign our petition! That makes me so happy! I could scream! Jokes…jokes…so…I don't know what day we can come…but we'll find time! I love you too…GO YOU! Forge

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

i'll sign the pettition! YAY! – Asterisk Truly

Dear Asterisk Truly…THANK YOU! Fred :D

**YAY!-George Weasley**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Fred and George!

i would so sign that pettition i've gotten angry at fan fic many a time because of that... oh yea what do the think of the oc caracters who come out of nowhere? or cross overs from other stories how about 'em  
Chill-C

Dear Chill-C

Cool name:D We've gotten mad at them too! A fellow angry person! Woo hoo! The oc's….other characters right? Some are ok…like the REALLY HOT exchange students that always seem to be attracted to us! Yep…I mean, there's nothing better then reading a story about you and some made up person sha-…I mean…I LOVE YOU KATIE! Ahem…Cross overs…yea, I haven't really read any…I've heard of some though…Buffy the Vampire Slayer…they could come slay…who was it Luna said…OH…Minister…Scrimigeor! Yea…ha ha ha…Is Buffy a hot Vampire Slayer? Ha ha…just kidding Kat…really! I got to go, Thanks for signing the petition!

Fred Weasley :( KATIE COME BACK!

**Hey Chill C.**

**Crossovers? What are crossovers? Hold on...I'll ask Hermione… … … … … … Other stories mixed with ours? Hmmm…I dunno…sounds weird…how is that possible? That's like…a parallel universe…COOL! They sound neat! Other Characters are ok sometimes…I mean certain ones are weird…like a mysterious older Weasley sister who graduated the same year Bill started school…but the one like…You-know-Poo..I mean who… his daughter who comes back and kills him…they're ok sometimes, except they always go for Harry…what about a sweet, INOSCENT Twin? Hmm? Well…thanks for signing the petition…**

**An angry twin - George!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I totally agree on the petition. I hate it when people lump twins together. it's very annoying.(I have twin friends) PRANKING ROX! (especially on certain people like my science teacher. he's like snape! He favors HIS advisees and my advisor is just like McGonogall. very scary when those 2 argue.)

Dark-Independent-Girl-101

**Dear Dark-Independent-Girl-101**

**Thank you for agreeing on our petition…it really sucks when they lump us together! I feel bad for you…having a teacher like Snape…yuck! Maybe we can get you a few pranks to use on him:P We just got a really good idea of an umbrella! Yup…We'll add your name to the list! Thanks!**

**Sincerely – George**

Go PRANKS!

Wow…I didn't think someone could match SNAPE! SCARY! Well I suppose it is possible…does your teacher bathe regularly? If not I think Snape might be teaching there! Warn your headmaster/mistress… He might try to kill them…the Scumbag! A McGonagall figure… I can imagine how scary that would be…although I think she likes George and me…either that or she's sort of given up…hmmm….we'll see! Thanks for signing… Frederick!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Where do I sign:D I love the twins! - Sam's Firefly

Dear Sam's Firefly…We love you too…**sign below!** - Fred & George

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Fred and George…

You're lucky I even have time to write with my busy quiditch career…Famous Keeper you know! Well… I heard from a friend that you two posted a story or letter or something like that…and that you had a petition going around…I wasn't expecting you two to start complaining…you ARE Fred and George…and everyones just thought of you as them… I completely understand where you are coming from…although I am not a twin…as you know. As a friend…I will gladly sign your petition…And next time we get together…(I have a break next month if you're free) Remind me to hurt Fred for his little…comment…anyways…got to fly…LITERALLY! We have a game against the Canons this weekend….practice, practice, practice!

Talk to you later,

Oliver Wood

OLLY! **Olive!**

HEY! **How's the quidditch career going? **Are you still ugly…jokes, jokes…**Glad you can sign the petition for us…**We'll really have girls signing it now just so that they can say they signed the same thing…**As world famous quidditch hunk…**Oliver Wood!** Thanks buddy!** OWL us exact dates and we can get together…** Maybe you can bring that new girlfriend of yours…**And we can bring Katie, **And Marcia!** Hey! You gonna get your friends tickets to that game? **Friends? You mean Friend! He wants to hurt you! **Oh yea…Well Olly…we'll let you get back to your busy life…**Don't forget us little people…**Oh…and are you still mentioning us and Weasley Wizard Wheezes whenever you can…**The publicity really helps!**

**Bye! **Happy Flying…**George and **Fred!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahahaha! I absolutely love you! Glad to see what Fred thinks of fanfiction. As well as what George thinks. See? I wrote them as two individuals? Happy? xP I'll totally sign their petition. And I get what you guys are saying about how you aren't ever really noted as two separate people. But it's kind of hard, though, considering the fact that your personalities are pretty much the same. But in some stories I have seen, sometimes only Fred or only George are the main character, and the other twin is just thrown in sometimes. Those are pretty interesting, because it shows how they are sort of different in some ways. Also, some people I have seen enjoy Hermione/Fred but not Hermione/George, or vice versa. So, there are at least SOME people out there that don't consider you just "The Weasley Twins". Ron's reaction to him and Ginny pairings was just funny as hell! And your Twincest speech was pretty amusing too...! Too bad I enjoy both RonGinny and FredGeorge stories... guilty pleasure...? Don't judge me! LOL! Oh, and yes, I think it's time people start saying "George and Fred". Not the same ring as "Fred and George", but George deserves a chance in the limelight - is it just me, or does Fred get all the good lines in the book? Just something I noticed.

Mistress of Craziness

Dearest Mistress of Craziness…

I think we would all get along quite well! Yes…Love the name! We both seem to be masters as well! So! You really love us? We love you too! And thank you for putting us as individuals! That was really nice of you…Even though we are replying…as one…it is easier. Much easier…and we both have dates tonight… so it saves time! Anyways…We aren't THAT similar…Just because we finish eachothers sentences… Doesn't mean… we are the same…Anywho…Glad we have support out there! You need support in this crazy mixed up world! Yep! Glad you like it when we freak out Roniekins…It's so easy to do…I mean honestly… All we have to do is mention Ron and Ginny shagging, And Ron almost barfs…he did make it to the bathroom by the way… In case you're wondering… See…he would barf…Ginny would hex us into obliviation! And back! Yea…So you liked our speech… Please abide by it. Ooh… big word Freddy…Do you know what it means? Nope not really…but I've heard Hermione, Remus, Mum, and Percy use it so it must mean something like that… Yea…well…don't worry…we aren't the type to judge people… Unless you're a Slytherin… or a Malfoy… or a Snape… Or pretty much any one else we don't like… and we like you…so your safe. Glad to hear you support me! I mean it has ALWAYS been, FRED AND GEORGE, FRED WEASLEY, FRED and his BROTHER/Twin, FRED/GEORGE W….Why can't I come first! Because I'm older and it sounds better! And you do always get the good lines! That's because I say them! If you started saying good lines, then you would have good lines…but you don't say good lines…so they aren't good…Are they? Well…no I guess not…But still. BLOODY HELL look at the time! Well time to wrap this review up…I have a date…As do I…NOT with eachother… and it is NOT a double date… Oh and if we get married…we wouldn't want a double wedding…To anyone who's wondering! Thanks for the review! We'll add your name to the list! 

Fr-**GEORGE and FRED Weasley:P **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

hey guys1111 so…nice letter…verity told me about this sight, and the letter you wrote…so you'll have to show me all the stories after. i hope everything is going well on your trip. hermione hasn't hurt you yet has she/ i completely agree with you, it's about time you were reckonized as individuals…i'll sign the petition thingy for you1 so… people out there write stories about you two doing it. that's pretty funny. and three ways between you and hermione…ha ha…the poor girl. i think you and snape are funny together. too bad we didn't see this before…we could have taunted him with it when we were at school. too bad11 anyways…i should probably go…say hi to the girls for me11 your friend1, lee

Hey Lee!

We have to teach you how to use a keyboard I think…I'm gonna guess that the 1's are supposed to be !'s. And the / is supposed to be a ? …am I right? You have to hold the button down that says Shift…you can't just push the button…nice try though! You aren't getting to read any stories…unless we show them to you…so we won't teach you! Of course you'll sign the petition for us…your our best friend! You know what else is pretty funny…Three-ways between you and us! Yep…hilarious! I've also seen some of you and McGonagall… I wonder what she would think of those:D Say Hi to Verity!

Later-Fred

**HEY HEY!**

**Great try with the ?'s and !'s…maybe next time you'll get them! Anywho… I think the pairings of you and snape are more funny then us and Snape… we could have suggested them to him. So! How are you and Verity doing anyways? They're going out to anyone who's wondering! So… joke shop still in one piece? Why would we show you how to read fics…when you can just go and read made up stuff about us then rub it in our face? We will definitely show you some ones regarding you! **

**Talk to ya! George**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like Fred better he's awsome! no offense George. Also I would be glad to sign your petition. Also tell Harry to read 'I Want Out' Bella/ Harry fic, it'll make him scream! Also, if you see Remus anytime soon, tell him I said that he's the cutest sweetest Marauder ever!

-Serenity Lucifer

Dear Serenity Lucifer…

Thank you…George is off in the corner sulking… I think your great though :D! HARRY and LESTRANG! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! EWWWWWW! Ahem…anyways… I'll definitely tell him… although he might try to hex me…hmm. And you want me to tell Remus that he's CUTE? I'll umm… I'll show him this review instead… those words will NOT be coming out of my mouth…although I guess they kinda just did…hmmm… Anyways… I'll talk to you later… thanks for signing! – Fred

P.S. George won't be replying!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Fred AND George,

This is IceAngel and I totally agree with what you wrote here today. I also do not like it when you two are combined because then it just doesn't bring out the humor of what you BOTH do separately and together as pranks and such. I also agree with you that having you two as gay and with your sister is just wrong... ew ... bad mental image there... Oh there is this one story where i think it is Fred, yes Fred that is dating Angelina and George dates this muggle girl named Dakota who is Harry's neighbor who saves his life by letting him stay at her house, but anyways I would love to sign your petition. Oh love the way you treat your brother hehee... I do that to mine also.. Anyways hope to have a review from you soon

bye Fred

bye George

Sincerely,

IceAngel89 (Holly)

**Dear IceAngel…Holly… Glad you can sign the petition! Dakota? Dakota's a nice name… ha ha.. only kidding Marcia dear… Marcia is a much better name! Ha ha… honest! You torment your brother too? Isn't it fun! I love it! Lot's of fun! Yep… fun times… sigh… it sucks though when mum finds out… defiantly have to watch when that happens! Exactly though… us and Ginny! TERRIBLE…..Thanks for reviewing! See ya!**

**George**

Dear Holly.

Angelina nad I went out a bit in the past… but I'mm al with Katie now! She's my life! I'm glad others out there torment their brothers too! I hope you don't mind me asking…what was the best prank you ever pulled on him? Ours was probably when we turned Rons teddy into a spider…although bringing up Him and Ginny pairings works well too! Thanks for signing the petition!

Luv you hun!

Fred

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe I'm reviewing to one of these things again, but honestly, someone has to put you in your place. Like really! Who cares who you're really paired with? Don't deny we all know that you guys are incest, or what ever you call yourself, twincest! Like wtf is up with the whole Gred and Forge crap? Did you forget your own names? And you guys aren't taken as individuals because you're lame; no one cares who's really Fred and who's George. You both are worthless crap. And I don't care how u reply to this, take a guess where u can stick that reply. Oh and tell Pithead that he didn't catch me… Grangers reply was a nice try… but I was gone before Pothead showed up!

On the Run – Draco Mafloy

MALFOY! Ok… a few things…

First of all… what kind of retard spells there own name wrong? **And your talking smack, who the heck says we're gay, when we all know** you have secret fantasies **about Harry Potter. **I think… **and I agree**… that you should go bury yourself alive, **better yet** we'll help you**. And why don't you do us a favor and shove your reply** up your arse**. We both know your doing it to get attention**, most likely from Harry. The poor soul… **he's had enough torture in his life**… don't keep doing it! **Honestly**…isn't Crabbe and Goyle satisfying you these days? **Heheh.** Now… Harry might have missed last time… **but you read our review didn't you?** Go look out your window…right about… … … … **NOW!**

Later sucker! **We'll come visit you in Azkaban**!  
Sincerely  
Fred and george.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George,

The name thing has always bothered me too! I think Fred comes first because F comes before G in the alphabet. Anyway I would sign the petition.

jayne-ron-leo

**Thanks for signing Jayne-ron-leo…. You don't like my little bro do you? Is that why his name's in yours? Fred's name may come first…but mine sounds better! – George!**

Dear jayne-ron-leo… hmmm, why is Ron's name in yours? I come first cause I'm more important! So there! That's settled… glad you can sign the petition…I'll add your name!

Sincerely – Fred Weasley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Fred Weasley AND George Weasley, I must agree, the whole incest and twincest thing is sickening. Also I whole heartedly agree that you two should be put as Fred Weasley AND George Weasley, instead of Fred/George W. Oh and George, I went to go look for your name, but I couldn't find it in "G" and when I found Fred/George W. I was appalled. They could have put George/Fred W. But they didn't, they should just put you both differently. Say Hi to the Marauders for me please? Oh and do Ron a favour and find him a girl. Hehehe. Thanks for reading. Bye waves

-Brown-EyedGoddess

**Hiya Brown-Eyed Godess….I'm not gonna put the other stuff…I dunno if it'll even work… all the stars and squiggles… hmm.. anywho… Thank you for agreeing…I'll sign your name. We are TWO different people… doesn't the person who designed this site know that! He must have been on crack…huh… just like Malfoy! I'll say Hi to the Marauder Saints! Oh…and as for Roniekins… I think he has his eye on some girl who used to go to school with Gin but I'm not sure…once he comes around…he kinda passed out after our last experiment…I'll see what I can do… Waves back!**

**George!**

Brown-eyed Goddess…

Thank you for reviewing! Twincest and incest is DEFINATLEY sickening… although incest can be funny if it's not happening to us… cough…Ron..cough…Ginny… cough! I'll see what I can do about Ron… although that will be a trial….and I'll say hi to Sirius, James, and Lupin for you! Waves

Thanks for signing! Luv you

Fred!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Mrs. Stella Malfoy signing Fred/George W's petition to become Fred Weasley and George Weasley. I totally agree with them; they are two different people and therefore deserved to be treated as such! But I love them, so whatever!

Mrs. Stella Malfoy

You're a Malfoy? But you love us? We're Weasleys… I'm confused… Thank you… I think… but if you talk to Malfoy… tell him to turn himself in now! We don't want anyone else getting hurt…just him!

Thanks for signing…

Fred

**A Malfoy? Love us? HA! Now THAT'S Funny…Thanks for signing the petition though… I guess if the Black family can have decent relatives then the Malfoys can too. Thanks again… and tell Ferret boy to get his arse down to the ministry!**

**George**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Ahem….

Do u honestly think anyone will read your silly story, no one cares what you think. I barely skimmed through it. You guys are incompetent losers; you run a joke shop and dropped out of school. You faked the real reason. Said that I was the problem when everyone knows you couldn't finish it. It's too intelligent for someone with your brainpower. Share a brain do you? If u had stayed longer u would have never survived. Ahem, And as for getting your little friend Lee to continue on with your dirty work. Has he showed you his hand? Which reminds me… are the 'I will behave' scars mending yet on your hand? Ahem… I would watch that joke shop of yours… if you even think about doing anything illegal I'll make sure to stop it. Now… hate me all you want… you cant do anything, I'm part of the ministry, so ha! Ahem… and I'm sure your brother Percy agrees with me. He'll bend over backwards for ministry officials you know.

Sincerely The Greatest Umbridge

Dear Toad face… AKA… **The Greatest LOSER Umbridge…**

AHEM Do you **AHEM seriously think** AHEM you scare us? **AHEM… Lots of people read our letter!**AHEM.. it's a letter don't you know that? AHEM We started our own business…**and have sold more items**… and made more AHEM money then you have…**AHEM And we're incompetent losers?** AHEM **AHEM**… You know the amazing thing George? **AHEM What?** Umbridge knows how to read? **You'd think after all the AHEM reading she made us do**… she AHEM Didn't know how to do it herself! **AHAEM. If you had read our letter**… you would have seen that we in fact do not share a brain. AHEM… **we each have separate ones**… **AHEM**… and I could fit about ten… **HUNDRED**… of your brains inside half of mine. AHEM **The scars?** What scars? **Hermione took care of them for us…** Harry's too! **ILLEGAL?** Why would we do something **AHEM illegal :D:D AHEM** Toady-toad works for the ministry of Magic George…** Awwwwwww, who knew they let baboons and toads work there**. Well AHEM.. Percy works there so they must. **Percy will come around Umbridge**… until then… **AHEM he's still a tard.** AHEM! By the way… **do you need a cough drop?** **AHEM!**

Hope you never ever AHEM **write us again… AHEM**

Fred and **AHEM** **George Weasley…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to EVERYONE who said they would sign the petition… **

I didn't expect this much!

**Thank you!**

Ooh…and no matter what Hermione says…

**Her and Sirius are hitting it off…**

Pretty darn well!

**PETITION TO REPLACE Fred/George W. **

**We would like to replace Fred/George W. with TWO separate names :**

**Fred Weasley…. AND ….. George Weasley!**

**Please sign below!**

**Frederick Weasley**

**George Weasley **

**Snapehermionelover**

**killing u with umbrellas**

**Slytherin's Mudblood**

**Asterisk Truly**

**Chill-C**

**Dark-Independent-Girl-101**

**Sam's Firefly**

**Oliver Wood**

**Mistress of Craziness**

**XXChristinePotterXx**

**Serenity Lucifer**

**IceAngel89 (Holly)**

**jayne-ron-leo**

**-Brown-EyedGoddess**

**stag-star**

**Mrs. Stella Malfoy**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Go see my other stories… I just posted a one shot with Sirius…**

**Ooh and go check out my MSN space for cool HP display pics….**

**THANKS to EVERYONE who reviewed… between the list… I'm not putting reviewers up… pretty much if you reviewed your on the list of names… One BIG thank you though to ErikandChristine…. She wrote Fred and George as if she were Draco Malfoy… and Umbridge… I changed it a bit… but the main bit is hers! So THANK YOU!**


End file.
